Family Vacation
by Agent BM
Summary: R and V's attempt at spending time with their kids at disneyland doesn't go quite as expected when they wander off on their own. While they try to find their kids, Lucy and Kevin will have some fun messing with them and just enjoying the park, sucky summary i know, just read and review or fave or follow or something, i appreciate feedback from readers
1. Chapter 1

**Family Vacation**

**I don't own anything except the oc's. Please review, i hope this does good**

"Give me back my phone Kevin" shouted Lucy

"Give me my hat" shouted Kevin

"Kids stop yelling" said Vanellope angrily

"Lucy give Kevin his hat back, Kevin give Lucy her phone back. Now i don't want any trouble right now or this day trip is off" shouted Rancis

"Sorry dad" said Lucy giving Kevin his hat back

"Just don't cancel the trip" said Kevin giving Lucy her phone back

"That's good, now do you kids promise to behave today?" asked Vanellope

"We promise" said the 2

(In case you don't know these 2 just yet, i'll make this short they won't)

"Good, now do you kids have everything you need, because i'm not driving back here once we leave" said Rancis

"Yes dad i have everything i want to bring" said Lucy

"Got my phone, camera, money, sunglasses, yeah i'm good" said Kevin

Rancis grabbed car keys off the counter while Vanellope grabbed some old papers which were trash now. The family went to the garage and towards a delorean time machine. Vanellope filled the mr fusion in the back with the papers and they quickly got turned into fuel for the time circuits

"Remind me again why we're taking the delorean?" asked Kevin

"Because the game we're going to is in the past that's why" said Rancis

The family got into the time machine and put on a pair of sunglasses

"I'll just set this to 2013, litwaks arcade game Kinect Disneyland Adventures" said Vanellope as she entered the date into the time circuit board

"Hang on" said Rancis

Rancis drove the delorean out of the garage and activated the hover mode. The car lifted off the ground and into the sky. Rancis accelerated the car to 88 mph and the car went through time

"I love it when we go through time" said Lucy

"Yeah it's pretty interesting, now kids please don't cause any trouble, we're here for a nice family day, and i don't want to step out of a bathroom and be told that my kids got arrested for driving a car into a grandstand" said Vanellope

"That only happened once" said Kevin

"And i hope it doesn't happen again" said Vanellope "I never thought raising kids would be this difficult" said Vanellope to herself

Rancis landed the car in the parking lot and the family walked to a ticket booth

"Welcome to Disneyland, how many?" asked a cheerful employee

"2 adults and 2 kids" said Rancis

"Would you like those tickets for 1 park or 2 parks?" asked the employee

"There's a second park?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah it's over there" said the employee pointing to a certain direction

The family looked and saw another park next to disneyland

"How did i miss that when i first came here? Make those 2 park tickets" said Vanellope

"Here you go have a magical day" said the employee

The kids grabbed their tickets and got behind their parents and followed them into the park

"Hey you thinking what i'm thinking?" asked Kevin

"Wanna get out of this family day and explore the parks on our own?" asked Lucy

"Oh yeah" said Kevin

"Ok kids first rule today is don't wander off if you want to see something just let me or mom know, got tha- hey where'd they go?" asked Rancis when he noticed his kids were gone

"They did it again, we have got to talk to those kids" said Vanellope angrily

"First we got to find them" said Rancis

"Split up and if you find them meet me in front of the castle" said Vanellope

The 2 went in different directions and searched the crowd while Lucy and Kevin came out of their hiding spot behind an ice cream cart

"Mom and dad distracted, check" said Kevin

"Let's go have some fun" said Lucy

The 2 glitched through some stores to avoid there parents who were still on main street and went towards adventureland


	2. Chapter 2

(Indiana Jones Adventure)

The 2 kids made it through a temple and stood face to face with a golden idol

"There it is,, the treasure" said Kevin

"Now we got to do this carefully" said Lucy

"Kids what're you doing in here?" asked Rancis

The kids turned around and saw their parents standing there with angry looks on their faces

"Hi mom hi dad" said Kevin

"How'd you find us?" asked Lucy

"We saw you enter adventureland. Now is there a reason why you ditched us?" asked Vanellope

"Yes but we're not gonna tell you" said Kevin

"This is supposed to be a family day for us, we didn't just spend 10o dollars in gold coins to get you in here not to hang out with you kids" said Rancis

"Look we'd love to stay and chat but we gotta go like now" said Lucy

Kevin grabbed the golden idol and the 2 glitched out of the temple as it started to fall apart. Rancis and Vanellope looked behind them and screamed as a giant boulder rolled towards them. The 2 ran out as fast as they could and jumped through the temple entrance and landed outside

"Well there goes the plan to talk to them" said Vanellope

"Enjoy the ride?" asked Lucy who was standing next to a popcorn cart with Kevin

"Come on we're not gonna make you wear mickey ears or anything" said Rancis

"Sorry we can't stay but we have a whole park to enjoy" said kevin

The 2 glitched away from their parents and across Adventureland

"Why did they have to be part glitch, this would be so much easier if they weren't glitches" said Vanellope as she and Rancis ran after them

"They get it from you remember?" asked Rancis

"Don't remind me" said Vanellope

Lucy and Kevin ran and glitched as fast as they could through adventureland and New orleans square.

"Quick we'll hide in here" said Kevin

"Good idea" said Lucy

The 2 kids ran into pirates of the caribbean with their parents after them

(Pirates of the Caribbean)

The 2 kids were on a pirate ship sailing through a harbor

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me" sang Lucy as she steered the ship

"Mom and dad will never catch us in here" said Kevin

A cannonball was shot at their ship and hit a mast

"What the fudge? Who's firing at us?" asked Kevin angrily

Another ship sailed up next to them, this ship was being driven by their parents

"Kids, this isn't funny, we're gonna get you off this ride and we're gonna do something fun" shouted Rancis

"Like you know what's fun in this park" shouted Lucy

"We can have fun, we're not that old" shouted Vanellope

"What're you 2 like 50 years old?" asked Kevin

"We're not that old, and we're young for our age, now dock the ship or we're gonna sink your ship and we're gonna force you on small world until you kids agree to have fun with us" shouted Vanellope

"Mom, dad, don't make use our secret weapon on you" said Kevin

"Yeah, like you have a secret weapon" said Rancis

"Ok you asked for it" said Lucy

Lucy hit a button under the wheel and a giant cannon came out from under the deck and aimed at the ship which made Rancis and Vanellope back away in fear

"FIRE" shouted Kevin

The cannon fired a huge hole in the ship. the ship sank in less than 30 seconds.

"Next ride sis?" asked Kevin

"Next ride" said Lucy

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me" sang the 2 as they sailed away back to the port.

Rancis and Vanellope surfaced above the water and gasped for air

"A giant cannon, when did a pirate ship have a giant cannon?" asked Rancis

"Shut up and swim" said Vanellope

The 2 grabbed a floating piece of wood and paddled towards the shore while their kids ran out of the ride to plan their next trick


	3. Splash Mountain pt 1

**(Splash mountain, fun, water, and laughter ahead)**

Lucy and Kevin entered Splash Mountain in Critter Country and found themselves in a bright colorful world with talking animals

"They'll never catch us on here" said Lucy

"How do you do?" asked a goose fishing

"fine thank you" said Kevin

"Uh oh they found us" said Lucy pointing to the end of the river

On a log sat Vanellope and Rancis who were soaking wet from pirates of the caribbean

"How do they keep finding us?" asked Lucy

"I'm very glad i can track them their phones" said Vanellope as she looked at her phone screen

"One of the perks of being a parent" said Rancis

"You guys seem unhappy, maybe a song will cheer you up" said a frog

"Thanks but we really need to-

"How do you do, mighty pleasant greetin  
How do you do, say it when you're meetin  
How do you do, with everyone repeatin  
Pretty good sure as your born" sang a goose

"What goes up is sure to come down  
A penny lost is a-

Rancis grabbed a goose's beak

"As much as i'd like to hear you and your buddies song, we really need to find our kids. Have you seen them, they look like us but have different colored hair" said Rancis angrily to the goose

"Yes they went towards the cave over there" said the goose scared pointing to a cave in the distance

"Time for another trick" said Kevin

"We'll hide in the cave" said Lucy

The 2 went into the cave but quickly ran out when they noticed all the bee hives in the cave

"We're trapped, we have nowhere to go" said Lucy

"Wait i got an idea" said Kevin

The 2 hid behind a rock as their parents came up to the cave

"Kids, are you in here?" asked Rancis

"Mom Dad, we're stuck and need help" said Kevin

"Don't worry we'll get you out, if you promise not to run away this time" said Vanellope

"We won't just help us out" said Lucy

The 2 parents went into the cave

"Kids" shouted Vanellope

The bees in the hives started buzzing

"The kids aren't here Nelly, there's nothing in here but-

"BEES" screamed the 2

The bees swarmed the couple and started stinging them. the 2 ran out of the cave being stung by bees and ran for the river as their kids were on the ground laughing. The 2 stopped laughing when they noticed a rabbit was laughing with them

"Boy that was too funny, you know those 2?" asked the rabbit

"Our parents" said Lucy

"You running away from home too?" asked the rabbit

"Not exactly, we're just trying to avoid a family day with them" said Kevin

"I see, i'm brer rabbit, i'm leaving my home in the briar patch in search of my laughing place and man that was just to funny" said Brer rabbit before laughing again "Come on, come with me and i'll take you someplace fun and safe from your parents"

"Thanks, by the way i'm Lucy and this is my brother Kevin" said Lucy

"Pleasure to meet you" said Brer Rabbit

(With Rancis and Vanellope)

The 2 had to jump into the river to get away from the bees. The 2 were dripping wet and covered in bee stings. The 2 walked on a trail as they continued to search for their kids

"Bees, they tricked us with bees" said Vanellope

"I can't get their phone signals" said Rancis

"Well where could they be so i can take them back to that cave and have them stung like us" said Vanellope angrily

The couple stepped into a trap and were swept off their feet into the air hanging upside down as a bell rang. A fox and a bear came out from behind a bush. The fox held a knife and the bear held a Club

"I did it i finally captured- Hey you're not Brer Rabbit" said the fox angrily

"And you're not our kids" said Rancis

"GET OUT OF MY RABBIT TRAP, you're making fools out of yourselves now that you're hanging there" said the fox

"Look we're sorry for ruining your trap" said Vanellope

The fox cut them down from the trap as the bear walked up to them

"These 2 look mighty tasty brer fox, why don't i knock their heads off and we eat them instead?" asked the bear

"As much as these 2 look tasty you know we can't eat park guests brer bear" said Brer Fox

"Look we're looking for our kids, have you seen them, they look like us but with different colored hair" said Vanellope

"Yeah i saw them heading towards the laughing place earlier with Brer rabbit" said Brer Bear

"YOU SAW BRER RABBIT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!" asked Brer Fox angrily to Brer Bear

"Duh I don't know" said Brer Bear

"Where might this laughing place be?" asked Rancis

"I'll show ya, but it's gonna cost ya" said Brer Fox

"Well, what do you want?" asked Vanellope

"Lunch that's what, buy me and brer bear some lunch and we'll tell you where the laughing place is" said Brer Fox

"Something meaty" said Brer Bear

(1 Lunch run later)

The 2 came back to splash mountain with 2 burgers and fries and gave them to Brer Fox and Bear who were waiting right where they left them

"Finally some food" said Brer fox as he gobbled his burger up

"There you got your stupid food can you please tell us where our kids are?" asked Rancis angrily

"It's a short walk that way" said brer Bear pointing to where they just came from

"No you idiot its 10 minutes towards my home in the hill up there" said Brer fox pointing to a hill in the distance

"Thank you" said Vanellope as she and Rancis walked away from the 2


	4. Splash Mountain pt 2

Brer Rabbit led Lucy and Kevin to the laughing place, which was located underneath chickapin hill

"Everybody's got a laughing place, a laughing place, to go ho ho. Take that frown turn it upside down and you'll find yours i know ho ho" sang Brer Rabbit

"Are we almost there?" asked Lucy

"Almost, just got to get past the bees" said Brer Rabbit

"Bees!?" shouted the 2

"Don't yell in this part of the tunnel, the bees aren't too friendly when it comes to loud noises. Just move fast and you'll be fine" said Brer Rabbit

The 3 moved down the tunnel and heard buzzing. They reached a large area of the tunnel where beehives hung high in the ceiling. The bees buzzed the song Brer Rabbit was singing earlier. Brer Rabbit hopped fast while Lucy and Kevin glitched past them.

"Isn't there another way down to this laughing place?" asked Lucy

"Yes but the beavers are unflooding it right now" said Brer Rabbit

Colorful lights shone up ahead. The 3 walked towards the end of the tunnel and all around them were giant mushrooms, colorful lights and rocks, animals laughing and playing in the water.

"Welcome to the laughing place, what're you waiting for, come on in" said Brer Rabbit

The 2 entered the laughing place and found themselves on Mushrooms that were really bouncy

"This is fun" said Kevin

"Better than hanging out with mom and dad" said Lucy

"Remember our last vacation?" asked Kevin

"Don't remind me, mom wouldn't stop taking pictures of us" said Lucy

Brer rabbit hopped around past some other animals

"Boy are we in luck, we're visiting our laughing place, yuk yuk yuk yuk yuk" sang a turtle

"Everybody's got a laughing place" sang Lucy

"A laughing place, to go ho ho" sang Kevin

"Take that frown turn it upside down" sang Lucy

"And you'll find yours we know ho ho" sang Kevin before jumping into the river

"Honey and rainbows on our way, we're laughing cause our work is play" sang a turkey

"Boy are we in luck, we're visiting our laughing place" sang a dog

"Yuk yuk yuk yuk yuk" sang everyone

"Everybody's got a laughing place" sang Lucy

"A laughing place" sang Kevin

"To go ho ho" sang some beavers

"Take that smile wear it for a while, and you'll find yours we know ho ho" sang brer rabbit

"Honey and rainbows on our way. Take that frown turn it upside down and soon you'll find you're here to stay" sang a frog

Brer Fox and Brer Bear made it down into the laughing place and saw Brer Rabbit and the kids

"There they are" said Brer Fox

"Where?" asked Brer Bear

"Down by the river. You knock the kids out, i'll capture brer Rabbit with this beehive" said Brer Fox

Brer Fox snuck towards brer rabbit while brer bear went towards the kids. He raised his club and knocked the kids in the heads hard enough to knock them out. Brer Fox snuck up behind Brer Rabbit and smashed the beehive over him. Brer Rabbit couldn't move

"Hehehe, i finally caught you Brer Rabbit, i think it's time i take you to my Laughing place" said Brer Fox before laughing

"Let me go Brer Fox, please let me go" said Brer Rabbit scared

"I think i'm gonna have you over for dinner, MY DINNER" said Brer Fox

"What do i do with these 2 Brer Fox?" asked Brer Bear

"Take them to my hideout at the top of the hill, tie em up. After we eat Brer Rabbit we're gonna take them to their parents, watch them get in trouble for running away" said Brer Fox

"Okay Brer Fox" said Brer Bear

"You should've stayed at home kids" said Brer Fox

The 2 carried the bodies out of the laughing place and up the hill

**Oh no, looks like Brer Fox and Brer Bear have captured the kids and Brer Rabbit, will they get out of their situation? Will they be alright? Stay tuned for the next chapter**


	5. Splash Mountain pt 3

Lucy and Kevin woke up tied up in a cave on the top of Chickapin hill. Brer Rabbit was tied up to a post next to them while Brer Fox was preparing a fire and boiling water

"Where are we?" asked Kevin

"Welcome to my home, you're just in time for dinner. Tonight we're eating rabbit and for dessert we're gonna see 2 kids get in trouble for running away" said Brer Fox

"Yeah, should've not run away kids" said Brer Bear

"Come on Brer Bear, we need some utensils" said Brer Fox

Brer Fox led Bear out of the room

"Don't worry kids, we'll get out of this" said Brer Rabbit

"How?" asked Lucy

"Don't know, but we will" said Brer Rabbit

2 vultures flew in and landed on a shelf

"Oh Brer Rabbit is that you?" asked 1 vulture

"Oh you made a big mistake" said the other

"You sure learned your lesson alright"

'"But i'm afraid you learned it too late"

"It's not his fault" said Kevin

"Really? I saw your parents climbing up the mountain after you, won't be long before they get here" said a vulture

"We'll get out of this" said Lucy

"Sure you will" said a vulture sarcastically

"Hey you vultures, shoo, this is my dinner not yours" said Brer Fox angrily as he drove the vultures out of his home

"Well kids, your parents should be here any minute, you ain't getting away this time. As for you Brer Rabbit, i reckon i'm gonna skin ya, then i'm gonna roast ya" said Brer Fox

"That sounds fine Brer Fox, do whatever you want, just please, please don't throw me in that briar patch down there" said Brer Rabbit

"And don't throw us over the falls into the river" said Kevin

"Hm, well i'm glad i thought of that because that's just where you're going" said Brer Fox

He grabbed brer rabbit and threw him into the prickly briar patch down below. He then grabbed the kids and threw them over the falls. When they reached the water they glitched out and swam near the briar patch

"Brer Rabbit, you ok?" asked Lucy

"Ow, ow, why'd you do that brer fox?" asked Brer rabbit

"Because i felt like doing it that's why" said Brer Fox

Brer Rabbit hopped out of the briar patch without a scratch on him and laughed

"We tricked you brer Fox, i was born and raised in a briar patch, so i know how to not get hurt. And these kids tricked you too, come on kids lets go" said Brer Rabbit

The kids swam through the river with Brer Rabbit hopping through the briar patch. Rancis and Vanellope entered Brer Fox's cave

"Where's our kids, you said you had them" said Vanellope

"They tricked ol fox to throw them over the falls" said Brer Bear

"WHAT!" shouted Rancis

The 2 ran near the cave opening

"Kids, get back here" shouted Rancis

"Sorry Dad, no can do" said Kevin

"Great, just great. We'll never get down fast enough to catch them" said Vanellope

"I got an idea" said Brer bear

"What's that?" asked Vanellope

Brer Bear hit them with his club and knocked them unconsious. He then pushed them over the falls

"Bye bye" said Brer Bear

"Brer Bear, you're the dumbest partner i've ever had" said Brer Fox

"Thanks Brer Fox" said Brer Bear

Rancis and Vanellope's bodies floated down the river. When they woke up they found themselves in the middle of a welcome home party for Brer Rabbit. A showboat had ducks dancing and on a dock there were gators playing guitars

"Zip a dee doo dah, zip a dee a, my oh my what a wonderful day. Welcoming back Brer Rabbit today, we always knew that he'd get away. He's had enough of moving on now. It's where he's born, and bred in, the briar patch is where he's heading" sang the animals

"Stupid bear" said Rancis as he got out of the water

"Why won't those kids listen to us today?" asked Vanellope

"I don't know" said Rancis

"WILL YOU ALL STOP SINGING? I'M NOT IN A GOOD MOOD RIGHT NOW!" shouted Vanellope

The animals on the boat and dock stopped singing and lowered their instruments

"Thank you" said Vanellope

A security guard came out of a hidden door and handcuffed the 2

"You're under arrest" said the guard

"What? Why?" asked Rancis

"Guests don't just tell the characters to stop singing, they stop when they want to stop. And you've been caught feeding the characters. They can't eat while working" said the guard

"Wait we can explain" said Vanellope

"I don't care, you're sentenced to 1 hour of disney jail" said the guard

"What's disney jail?" asked Rancis

(Fantasyland)

"No please you can't do this" said Vanellope

"Oh yes i can" said the guard

Rancis and Vanellope were handcuffed to a boat on It's a Small World

"1 hour, that's it" said the guard before starting the ride

The kids and brer rabbit were watching from a distance and laughed

"Boy that was too funny" said Brer Rabbit

"Well we have 1 hour of free time now" said Kevin

"We gotta go now brer rabbit, but it's been nice meeting you" said Lucy

"Come back anytime to visit"

Brer Rabbit hopped away

"Zip a dee doo dah, zip a dee a, wonderful feeling, wonderful day" sang Brer Rabbit before hopping into a briar patch

"You think mom and dad will be alright?" asked Lucy

"It's one hour of small world, how bad can they get after that?" asked Kevin

(It's a small world)

"It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small small world" sang the ride's animatronic dolls

"Oh god this truly is torture" shouted Rancis

"Make it stop" shouted Vanellope


End file.
